ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Green Brooks
|birth_place =Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States | instrument = | genre = R&B, heavy metal, hip hop, hard rock, alternative rock, country, rapcore, techno, pop, jazz | occupation = Record producer, audio engineer | years_active = 1977–present | label = Universal/Interscope, Atlantic, Warner Bros., Epic | associated_acts = | website = }} Robert Green "Bobby" Brooks (born August 19, 1957 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is an American record producer and audio engineer. He is given credit for his signature R&B sound as well as shaping Motown's hits. List of albums produced 1970s *1979: Sally Moore, Sally Moore—Mixing 1980s *1982: All This Love, DeBarge—Engineer *1982: Reunion, The Temptations—Engineer *1982: You've Got the Power, Third World—Engineer *1984: Starchild, Teena Marie—Engineer, Mixing *1986: Watch Out, Patrice Rushen—Engineer *1987: Naked to the World, Teena Marie—Engineer, Mixing *1988: Pebbles, Pebbles—Engineer *1988: Shieldstone, Shieldstone—Engineer, Mixing *1988: Tracie Spencer, Tracie Spencer—Mixing, Engineer *1989: Come Play with Me, Grady Harrell—Producer, Engineer, Mixing *1989: Larger than Life, Jody Watley—Engineer 1990s *1990: I'm Your Baby Tonight, Whitney Houston—Engineer, Mixing *1990: Ivory, Teena Marie—Engineer, Mixing *1991: Say It Again, Jermaine Stewart—Engineer *1991: Affairs of the Heart, Jody Watley—Engineer *1991: Bandits, Carl King—Engineer *1991: Milestone, The Temptations—Engineer, Mixing *1991: Mo' Ritmo, Gerardo—Engineer, Mixing *1991: Red Hot + Blue: A Tribute to Cole Porter, Various Artists—Engineer *1991: Romance Me, Grady Harrell—Mixing *1992: All for Love, Timmy T—Engineer *1992: Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?, George Howard—Engineer, Mixing *1992: Love and Understanding, George Howard—Engineer, Mixing, Saxophone *1992: Love Dancin, Rodney Franklin—Engineer, Mixing, *1992: M M E Program 1, Force One Network—Engineer, Mixing *1992: Make Us One, Jackson Family—Engineer *1992: Something Real, Stephanie Mills—Engineer *1992: White Men Can't Jump, Original Soundtrack—Recorder, Engineer *1993: Intimacy, Jody Watley—Engineer, Mixing *1993: Love Zone, Mahogany Blue—Mixing *1993: Show Me Your Heart, Andrew Logan—Mixing *1993: When Summer Comes, George Howard—Engineer, Mixing *1994: Born Dead, Body Count—Engineer *1994: Continuum (Nine Winds), Continuum—Engineer, Mixing *1994: Motown Comes Home, Various Artists—Engineer, Mixing *1994: Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Brad Buxer, Cirocco Jones—Composer *1994: Turn Yourself Around, A-1 Swift—Engineer, Mixing, Mixing Engineer *1995: Attitude Adjustment, George Howard—Mixing *1995: Forbidden, Black Sabbath—Recorder, Engineer, Mixing *1995: HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I, Michael Jackson—Percussion, Drums, Programming *1995: In the House, The 5th Dimension—Engineer, Mixing *1996: Best of Tyrone Davis: In the Mood, Tyrone Davis—Engineer *1996: Hillside, Hillside—Voices, Engineer *1996: Kenny Lattimore, Kenny Lattimore—Engineer *1996: Life (A New Musical), Original Cast--Engineer *1996: ''O, Glory: The Apostolic Studio Sessions, Rev. Gary Davis--Vocals, Choir, Chorus , Engineer *1996: Slang, Def Leppard--Programming, Production *1997: 4 Tha Hard Way, Rappin' 4-Tay--Engineer *1997: Best New Age, Vol. 6, Various Artists--Performer *1997: Betta Listen, Laurneá--Engineer *1997: Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix, Michael Jackson--Synthesizer, Percussion, Drums, Programming, Engineer *1997: Lovergirl: The Teena Marie Story, Teena Marie--Engineer Mixing *1997: Momentum, Jennifer Batten-- Producer, Engineer *1997: Money Talks Clean, Original Soundtrack--Engineer *1997: Money Talks, Original Soundtrack--Engineer *1997: Soul Control, Gerald Veasley--Engineer *1997: Soul Network Program II, Force One Network--Engineer, Mixing *1997: Urban Rapsody Clean, Rick James—Engineer, Mixing *1997: ''Urban Rapsody, Rick James--Engineer, Mixing *1997: ''Cellophane, Cellophane--Engineer *1997: Violent Demise: The Last Days, Body Count--Engineer, Mixing *1998: Dionne Sings Dionne, Dionne Warwick--Engineer *1998: Eight Days of Ecstasy, Pamela Williams--Engineer *1998: Explore, Various Artists--Engineer *1998: Here We Go Again, Dazz Band--Engineer, Mastering, Mixing *1998: Midnight Mood, George Howard--Engineer *1998: Pass the Dutchie EP, Buck-O-Nine--Engineer, Mixing *1998: Waste of Mind, Zebrahead--Engineer *1999: Deck the Halls (I Hate Christmas), Zebrahead--Engineer, Mixing *1999: The Fundamental Elements of Southtown, P.O.D.--Engineer, Mixing *1999: Meson Ray, The Ernies--Engineer, Mixing *1999: Never Give In: A Tribute to Bad Brains, Various Artists--Mixing *1999: Real Me, Zebrahead--Engineer *1999: Tribus, Sepultura--Mixing *1999: Universal Records Rock Sampler 1999, Various Artists—Engineer 2000s *2000: ''Any Given Sunday Clean, Original Soundtrack—Engineer *2000: Any Given Sunday, Original Soundtrack—Engineer *2000: The Fundamental Elements of Southtown Bonus Track, P.O.D.—Engineer, Mixing *2000: Holy Dogs, Stir—Engineer *2000: Passages, Continuum—Engineer *2000: Playmate of the Year, Zebrahead—Engineer, Loops, Production *2000: Ready to Rumble Clean, Original Soundtrack—Engineer *2000: Ready to Rumble, Original Soundtrack—Engineer *2000: Shame and Her Sister, Far Too Jones—Engineer *2001: Armageddon Through Your Speakers, Bionic Jive—Engineer *2001: Bleed the Sky Clean, Reveille--Engineer, Editing *2001: ''Bleed the Sky, Reveille—Engineer, Editing *2001: ''Nullset, Nullset—Engineer *2001: Pin the Tail on the Honkey, Dislocated Styles—Engineer *2001: Satellite, P.O.D.—Editing, Assistant Engineer *2001: Street Songs Edition, Rick James—Engineer, Mixing *2001: Stupid Fat Americans, Zebrahead—Engineer, Mixing *2001: Throwing the Game, Lucky Boys Confusion—Programming, Vocals (background), Engineer *2002: Bleed the Sky Track, Reveille—Engineer, Digital Editing *2002: Bleed the Sky Clean Track, Reveille—Engineer, Digital Editing *2002: Life Force Radio, Afu-Ra—Engineer *2002: Plays Duke Ellington Tracks, Ben Webster—Engineer, Drums *2002: Satellite Bonus Tracks, P.O.D.—Engineer, Digital Editing, Mixing *2002: Street Songs Tracks, Rick James—Engineer, Mixing *2002: Undisputed, Original Soundtrack—Engineer *2003: Freddy vs. Jason Clean, Original Soundtrack--Mixing *2003: ''Freddy vs. Jason, Soundtrack--Mixing *2003: ''Rebirth of the Cool, Rayford Griffin—Engineer *2003: Story of My Life, Roez Boyz--Mixing *2004: ''Michael Jackson: The Ultimate Collection, Michael Jackson--Engineer *2005: No Boundaries, Ladysmith Black Mambazo--Executive Producer, Art Direction *2006: Greatest Hits: The Atlantic Years, P.O.D.--Engineer *2008: Against/Nation, Sepultura—Mixing References * [http://www.discogs.com/artist/Bobby+Brooks Discogs - Bobby Brooks] Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Record producers from Minnesota Category:Businesspeople from Minneapolis